


In Another Life

by themostawesomehuman



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostawesomehuman/pseuds/themostawesomehuman
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	In Another Life

“Christopher!” the rest of the Merry screeched in unison. 

Thanks to the Shadowhunter reflexes Matthew quickly retrieved baby Mina and cuddled her protectively in his arms while eyeing Christopher angrily. Though Christopher had a younger brother, it did not make him any better at holding babies. As James moved closer Mina, she stretched her arms up to her half-brother, staring at him with her dark brown eyes. James’s face softened as baby Mina instinctively warped her round little fingers around his index finger, gripping it tightly. Thomas was looking at Mina fondly but still refusing to hold her as he explained that he didn’t know how Alastair offered to give him a demonstration. It wasn’t that Matthew was horrible at holding babies but Alastair made it look so easy like holding a cup of tea or waking up in the morning which Thomas admired. 

Watching Alastair with Mina warmed Thomas’ heart. He knew that Alastair would be a good father one day, maybe a perhaps even a brilliant one, definitely a much better father than Elias Carstairs had been. Alastair was properly supporting the baby’s head and was gentle with his hands, his face relaxed and his lips curled a ghost of a smile hung on his lips as the baby clapped her hands in excitement. He looked so content with the simple task that Thomas almost wished that Alastair could be like that more often. Lately, he had been so stressed that Thomas felt that like a string Alastair would snap in half, seeing Alastair with Mina was like a dream. Something Thomas would want for Alastair, for Alastair to be happy, that would be more than enough. For Alastair to be happy even if it’s not because of him. 

Thomas knew fully well that if they were to be together, they could not have what his parents had or any other couple would. He knew that it would have been very challenging and he secretly wondered if it really would make Alastair happy in the end for if they were together, they would have no children. He would never see Alastair like this with his own family. It broke Thomas’s heart to think that he would take that away from Alastair. 

He knew that the Herondale boy had told him that the future was very different, people could love freely and openly but this. This isn’t the future. For right now to love another man is a crime. For right now, it would hurt Alastair. Hurting Alastair would be the last thing he wished to do. 

Maybe in another life, they could be together, to live together and to grow old together. Maybe in another life, they would have found each other again. Maybe in another life, Thomas thought as he glanced back into the room of familiar loving faces and some new yet loving ones. 

Maybe in another life.

Maybe in another life, I would find you, Alastair Carstairs.


End file.
